The Heroine Named Majin Lamp
by Majin lamp
Summary: majin lamp (female good counterpart of kid buu) is in a journey for her life. join her in her quest to be the best. but being an alien is very tough since all of her friends aren't as strong as her and including some of them are humans. but along the way she finds and explore new things. not only that but kid buu actually survived the spirit bomb. now things will get really crazy!
1. Chapter 1

Amaya Alleyne 04-13-12

Writing Dr. Bush

The heroine named Majin Lamp

A long time ago there was a planet called Majinor. This planet had very nice people until an evil genius destroyed it with a gigantic laser. After he escaped the blast he thought he was the only Majin left. But little did he know the king and queen of Majinor blasted their daughter into the dark abyss of space so she can protect the universe. Later, on the planet Cranios, a thirty year old man saw a spaceship hurtling toward the ground and ran towards its direction.

By the time he got there the man opened up the hatch and noticed a tiny little baby inside. "Well, this must be a baby Majin do to the pink skin, the long antennae on your head, and those ears that looks like headphones, bellowed the young man. Since you don't have a family I'll be your father said the man excitedly." By giggling happily, the little Majin started to float into her new father's arms. Eleven years later, the little Majin became older, taller, and stronger.

"Oh! I almost forgot to give you a name her father stated. Hmm, let's see. Aaah, I know, your name shall forever be Majin Lamp he told her. Thank you but what is your name? Well, Lamp my name is Junji Fukuyama. Now that I know your name I will continue on my journey to find about my past, and make knew friends from planet Earth." Lamp had screamed.

With little patience Lamp

Fragment (consider revising) "Farewell." Junji sighed. Once she reached Earth Lamp noticed someone in a burning building who couldn't get out. Quickly, Lamp ran into action.

"Don't worry I'll save you." Lamp bellowed as she sucked in a huge mouthful of air into her pink cheeks and blew it out as fast as she could. Finally, when the large fire was extinguished Lamp picked up the boy and flew him to safety. "Wow that's amazing; I can't believe you just put out a fire without using water. How did you do it the young boy asked Lamp?

Before she could answer the young boy looked at Lamp and started to scream. "Shush, I'm not evil she protested, my name is Lamp by the way what's yours?" Looking totally confused the young boy yelled out Yukinari. "Great, I finally made a friend Lamp laughed." Minutes later, Yukinari never really noticed how cute Lamp was until she'd rescued him. The next day Lamp finally told Yukinari that she was a beloved princess of a planet called Majinor which was destroyed and she also told him about her father.

"So, Lamp maybe we should be partners, I may not look it but I'm quite strong for my age." Yukinari boasted. "I mean a delicate girl like you need….

Lamp walks over takes out her scythe and starts swinging it like a majorette and hit's the poor boy in the head.

"Let that be a lesson to you, never mess with me!" "Ok, ok, I'm sorry he apologized. Wait a minute what's that Yukinari screamed as he pointed to the window of Lamps mansion. As she turned around Lamp ran outside and gazed upon the familiar site.

"No way, I can't believe that my own kind would try to take over Earth Lamp scolded. This is the same battleship the evil mastermind used to destroy planet Majinor! We have to stop it now!" Lamp bellowed. In a bit of rage Lamp leaped on to the flying ship and forcefully shot a pink energy ball at it. In a puff of smoke the flying battleship flew towards Lamp and shot a green laser beam at her.

"Oh no! Zaranite is my only weakness Lamp screamed at

Yukinari." With little strength in her arms Lamp grabbed her scythe, threw it to Yukinari and told him to use it to cut the blimp open. By being told what to do Yukinari jumped as high as he could and swung the scythe at the blimp. As she predicted Lamp was free and regained her strength.

"Now let's see who's trying to attack Earth, Lamp whispered into Yukinari's ear." At the same time Lamp and Yukinari opened the damaged battleship and strolled down the hall. In the dark hallway Lamp saw a shadowy figure trying to grab her. "Your majesty, I've been looking all over the universe for you the strange man exclaimed.

Wait a minute you're a Majin too. Why are you trying to kill me? Lamp shouted angrily. I didn't mean any harm I just wanted to bring you back to your kingdom he explained. But I don't want to leave Earth, I want to live the rest of my life with my friend Yukinari. Well if that is what you wish then I shall obey. He stated in a very surprised manner." "Thanks for saving me Lamp told Yukinari. Well, for saving your life don't you think I deserve a reward he stated with a smile. Oh! I have a perfect reward for you. Lamp bellowed. After that Lamp and Yukinari gazed into each others eyes and Lamp gave Yukinari a big kiss on the cheek. From that day forward, Lamp and Yukinari worked together to make sure that planet Earth and the galaxy was safe.

THE END


	2. We Say Good-Bye

**Hey guys, this is chapter 2. Now, comment about how good or bad the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** chapter is. Don't bash on me okay. I'm very new at this fan fiction stuff. Things might get a little bumpy for Lamp and Yukinari. At some part kid buu appears. The reason he came back is because Lamps dad is actually Satin (the real devil.) So, she convinced him to let buu stay alive before he got disintegrated by Goku's Spirit Bomb. And yes, I'm a girl.**

***We say Good-Bye ***

**After all that happened the other day made Yukinari's head spin. He couldn't believe that Lamp is the Devil's daughter, and has her own planet to rule. "Hmmm, what's that delicious smell, Yukinari said as his feeble stomach growled." As he went down the stairs he spotted Lamp in a sexy new white apron that covered her black tight pajamas. "Oh hey Yukinari, I'm just making you my blue-ribbon pancakes for breakfast. I hope you enjoy it." "Ever since Lamp saved me she's been so nice to me, I just hope she doesn't think I'm a freak just because I'm allergic to girls, he thought to himself." Suddenly, the entire mansion Lamp's dad paid for shook with immense force. It quickly stopped as soon Majin Satin (the devil) entered unexpectedly. **

"**Hello, Yukinari, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to M.I.O.M.A. (majin institute of martial arts.) It'll help you become better at martial arts so you can protect my only child." "Well… I guess …if it means that I can be able to protect Majin Lamp Yukinari stuttered." "Then you'll need this Lamp butted in the conversation as she handed her father all the things Yukinari needed. I even invented a wrist com so you can call me." "Thanks I'll …" but it was too late for him because Satin already teleported them to her home planet Majinor. "I can't believe he's gone for a whole year she sobbed. Maybe dad will send me a majin soldier to save me from any danger." " Heh, heh, heh. Lamp heard someone laughing maniacally. "Who the hell are you?" "I'm your guardian and I'll serve you." "Well you should've told me before you freaking scared me ya dumbass! But since you're my guardian I'll let you train with me, ok? Buu? BUU? BUU?!" She screamed at last. He wasn't paying attention to her at all, he was hypnotized by her incredibly large breasts. In an instant kid buu quickly placed his hand on her left boob and squeezed it as hard as he can. "PERV!" (SMACK! That was the sound of lamp punching buu in the face.) **

**Back on Majinor, Yukinari and Lord Satin(his official name) were training in the castle's sacred training grounds. "Okay, training starts now!" "Wait! Did you say now…" his words got cut off as Lord Satin uppercutted Yukinari in the gut. "Waaahh! I should've just stayed with Laaamp!" He screeched. **

**Sorry Yukinari, but that's what you get for making a pack with the devil. Your life gets crazy. Join the gang next time on the next chapter of the heroine named majin lamp. Hope you liked this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter****. P.S**** I'll try not to put "" whenever someone talks.**


	3. Life with Kid Buu

***Chapter 3 Life with Kid buu***

**In this chapter, kid buu and majin lamp spend the night alone. Since kid buu has never lived with anyone besides Babidi he doesn't have any house training. So things my get a little hectic. Also kid buu has monophobia. Which means he has a fear of being alone.**

**It was a Friday night in Lamp's mansion, where she prepared a Japanese themed dinner. As usual lamp made a fantastic dinner that could feed Goku's entire family. She was grateful for getting her cooking ability from her mother, who was ranked as the best chef in Japan. Buu, it's time for dinner! It's about time, I'm starving. As he looked down buu noticed that everything on the table was totally new to him. But, since a majin made it he figured that it'll be okay. With one spoonful of sushi buu's mouth felt like it was on a joy ride. Mmmmm! He groaned. Thanks I've had years of practice, lamp said cheerfully. An hour after dinner lamp told kid buu that it was time for a bath. I've never had a bath before said as he looked down at the towel lamp gave buu. Just use the soap to soap up the rag I gave you rinse yourself and then dry off with the towel. Now, wait right her okay? I guess he mumbled. Lamp suddenly left inside a room buu has never been in. **

**In at least 3 minutes buu lost his patience and barged inside the door. Not knowing what was on the other side of the curtain in front of him kid buu grabbed it and yanked it of the rings that were holding it up on the shower bar. In the shower kid buu noticed that all he saw was lamp's pink naked flesh dripping wet from taken her recent shower. Buu! I told you to wait outside you dumb retard! Lamp screamed at buu as she shot a pink energy blast trying to blow buu's upper torso up. With a sudden urge to get out of the shower lamp jumped up and ran. But in an instant buu's legs wrapped around lamp as if hugging her. In a second buu's head, arms, neck, and stomach regenerated. It was very odd for buu to see someone naked. As he waited for lamps hard hand to strike him in the face, buu noticed that lamp herself was nocked out. Buu decided to leave her there while he took his bath. Since lamp was asleep buu wondered if she might do something if she found he was looking at her naked body. In his entire lifetime buu has seen many women, but not as gorgeous and strong and adventurous as she was. Finally, buu dried himself off wrapped the towel around his waist to look like his short white baggy pants he'd always wear. In lamps enormous pink bedroom, (Boy, did that girl love the color pink) buu placed lamps long yet delicate looking body on her queen sized bed. Placing her down the large bed, buu eyed lamps skinny body up from her head tentacle all the way down to her black polished toenails on her small feet. Buu couldn't help it but he just felt the urge to sleep right next to her. As buu laid next to the unconscious girl, he lifted up his left arm and grabbed her waist to bring her closer to him. Your body temperature is so warm he whispered into her headphone shaped ears. As soon as buu said this he instantly went to sleep as lamp awoke suddenly. Huh? Buu, what are you doing in my bed with me? (* this means someone is thinking or in their mind.) *Oh no, what if buu was touching me!* In sudden rage lamp quickly looked on the inside of the towel she was wearing and noticed that there were no evidence that buu could've been touching her. Since buu was asleep, lamp decided to put on her clothes. In 2 minutes, lamp finally got her knee-length white Victorian night dress on. After noticing that buu was still wrapped in the towel she gave him, lamp then flicked her head tentacle in his direction and a pink beam shot from it. After being hit with the ray, kid buu woke up and saw that he was wearing pajamas that were totally black (his favorite color) and just his size. Well, I guess you can go and sleep in your own room now buu. But….. I wanna sleep with you. What, why? Because, because, I've been alone for 5,000,776 years. I don't want to be alone anymore. *Wow, I can't believe that buu is that old and he's that lonely.* Well, I guess you can for tonight. Thanks, I'm happy to be working for you lamp. Both of them flew to the queen sized bed and they both laid there silently. In an about an hour both lamp and buu fell asleep. As she did earlier lamp fell asleep in kid buu's arms as he sniffed her strawberry scented hair. * Just you wait lamp I'll be with you no matter what buu dreamed as he thought of Lamps eternal beauty.**

**End of chapter 3. In the next chapter I'm going to try to focus on how buu goes to school with lamp. Now, everything at orange star middle school is going topsy turvy. Boys are all over lamp. Girls are jealouse of her, and buu's doing his best just to survive the day. Will he survive? Find out on the next chapter of the heroine named majin lamp. **


	4. Orange Star Middle School

*Chapter 4* Orange Star Middle School

On Monday January 21st, lamp and buu flew to the school at top speed. As all the humans watched lamp and buu land, they started to get a little jealous. Now that buu is starting school, he has to learn to be normal and use his powers for good. As the school bell rang everyone ran to their assigned classrooms. By the time they got there the teacher Mr. Korin, told everyone that buu and lamp were the 2 new students in their 6th grade class. Although, everyone was pretty much new since they just built the school 2 weeks ago. During the first part of class (which was gym), everyone was stunned as this snotty rich girl named Lisa was swinging back and forth on a gymnastics pole like an amateur. Nut as soon as they saw lamp did a split then bending both of her legs and arms around her head and neck. Wow, your amazing one of the girls that were standing by Lisa said as they came rushing over to lamp. Yeah how did you do that? Well, since I was 3 my mother and father taught me gymnastics until I was thirteen (the same age she is now.) she said as she quickly turned her flexible body around and did a back flip to prove coordinate she was. If your so damn flexible then why don't you dodge my attacks while juggling 5 circus balls while balancing on an circus ball. The jealous blonde girl fumed. Okay! As promised lamp jumped on the circus ball and juggled 5 circus balls with ease. I can't believe she can do this but, can she miss my punches. In an amazing wave Lisa tightened her small fists and started to hurl them at lamp with furious rage. Try dodging this you showoff. But Lisa's attempts failed. As if by magic lamp balanced on one foot dodged Lisa's attacks and kicked Lisa so hard her head nearly cracked into pieces. Quickly, lamp jumped off the ball and laughed at how stupid Lisa was to try an attack against Satin's daughter. Which in retrospect made Lisa as lamp showed a picture of her and the devil together. That's not fair, you were using my powers. No I didn't I carefully stored it in this anti gravity box she created at the age of 5. But, nobody's that strong. Look you dumb blonde, my dad is the devil for crying out loud, even without my powers I'm still just as strong. I can do much more than just juggle some stupid circus balls for your amusement. With that lamp changed inside the girls locker room and into her uniform and headed towards the cafeteria for lunch. While lamp got her lunch everyone sat down next to her as she sat down in the front of the lunch in a few seconds buu scrambled his way to the side of lamp and sat down. Man what the hell is up with these people. All day they've been asking me question ad following you around all day. Lisa starred at lamp with such hatred. She never knew anyone who could be so perfect, she's even more perfect than that green insect guy that came to earth a few years back. What was his name, cell was it, yeah cell. But the fact was that her dad was Satin and she looked like a teen supermodel mixed with a teen sensation worldwide pop star. Well, well, well, look at all the eye candy Lisa's brother exclaimed with a pervious smile on his face. Kazuhara was his name, and he was the biggest pervert ever. Even more perverted than master roshi! Just because his family is rich his entire family thinks they can get anything they want. But lamp is actually the richest person alive, since her dad has been around since earth was even a part of the solar system. You could not imagine how much money he has! That new girl lamp looks totally sexy, I wonder if she has a boyfriend Kazuhara said as he licked his dry lips. Stealthily, like a ninja Kazuhara rushed over and started to touch lamps breasts. In a fit of rage lamp and kid buu punched Kazuhara in the face. **WHAAAM! **Lamp then quickly did a back flip over everyone and stomped Kazu (Kazuhara's nickname) in the face repeatedly. Stupid creep you think I'd date you well think again! Lamp screeched. Uuuuhhh! That's it Hayate, Kosame, come on in Lisa said as she whispered into her blue flip phone. Yes my mistress, both Hayate, and Kosame said reassuringly. Just then both bodyguards appeared by Lisa's side. Take her down NOW! Without hesitation, hayate rushed to punch lamp in the face, but was later paralyzed as lamp did a paralyzing move on him. Soon after that kosame was face to face with majin lamp. Kosame has never seen such a been so devine that she nearly fainted. In an instant kosame started blushing wildly. Soon after that kosame tackled lamp, she she smiled as she looked at lamp. Get off of me you weirdo. Such a lovely personality you have kosame said before kid buu smacked her across the face. No touchies. **DING! **Saved by the bell! with that lamp and buu teleported out of the school cafeteria and teleported back home. She didn't even tell me her name kosame grumbled. Back at lamps mansion kid buu and lamp were sitting at the dinner table eating a cherry tart pie. Man, is middle school always like this? Buu asked. Yeah, especially if it's at Orange Star Middle, nothing's normal there.

**Well, that's it for chpt.4 in chapter 5 lamp will meet her 2 old friends from martial arts school. This chapter has so much perv action I cannot begin to tell you. Stick around for the next chapter of the heroine named majin lamp.**


	5. The Resort

*The Resort*

So, here's the chizz. Majin lamp and kid buu won a trip to Hawaii. But lamp thinks it's fishy, so they go on the trip anyways. Have fun reading! Oh yeah, shout out to one of my best friends Jackelyn, for helping me come up with this chapter. Thanks girl! J

As lamp and kid buu got on buu looked around at the most amazing things he's never seen before. Especially, lamps new black bikini. I can't believe we won a trip to Hawaii! I know, lamp laughed I'm so glad I can speak every language there is! While they talked, lamp and buu walked to their seats on the sky deck. As soon as they sat down, lamp looked to the side of her and saw someone she knew back in martial arts school. *Is that who I think it is? Nah, it couldn't be Jackelyn she's been in Romania for 4 years.* as her thoughts trailed on forward, the girl she was looking at turned to the side with her brown wide eyes widened. *That's majin lamp, my best friend from martial arts school!* I'll be right back buu I need to talk to someone. Okay, I'll just wait for our sprites to come. Walking as slowly as usual, lamp stopped in the pale skinned girl and looked down at her. Hey, Jackey? As she lifted her sunglasses up she screamed in excitement and with super speed hugged lamp on the spot. Lamp you've gotten so big, how's your dad. Oh, you know making people's lives miserable, ruling the underworld and junk. Great! I'm really happy to…. (someone getting cut off) before she could finish her sentence, Jackelyn's brother Smitty, pushed her out of the way and hugged lamp wildly. Uhh, hey smitty, how's your x-ray vision? But instead of answering her, smitty was staring at lamps white jacket and her short white shorts as if there was something on them. Oh my glob! What the stuff are you doing lamp said as she caught kid buu's attention. Nothing. By the way I like your tiny black bikini it makes you look sexy! Smitty said with a grin. Taking this as a threat, kid buu picked up smitty, and charged up his ki so entire body was covered in electricity. Hey nobody electrocutes smitty except me! Oh, ok. Right after jackey said that buu kicked smitty in his junk. Hey, I said don't do that. No, you told me not to electrocute him. Touché, kid buu, touché. Well, I see you guys later okay? No probs, M.L. jackey said as he turned into a bat and flew to her room. With smitty's noes bleeding from looking at lamps bikini body, (or was it just because buu kicked him in the balls, I doubt it, but whatevs) he ran after his older sister with a limp. Wow, just 10 minutes and things already got crazy. You're telling me buu giggled. He never knew he could laugh without someone being in pain or dying. But, after being with lamp for a whole week, buu felt so attracted to her lately. When they reached their room someone locked the door as buu, lamp, smitty, and jackey, entered their own rooms. Hey what's going on ….. they all cried but their pleas weren't heard as the inhaled the knockout gas that was filling up the room. After breathing the knockout gas everyone found out that they were all tied up. Wow, whoever tied us up is really stupid jackelyn told lamp as she used her razor sharped fingernails to cut through the loosely tied knot. In the mean time lamp, and kid buu ahrank down to the size of field mice. Hey, come on an cut me out too! Smitty bellowed. Oh, shut the hell up you dumbass, but first tell us where we are buu commanded. While heathing buu's warning, smitty looked at one part of the ceiling and immediately noticed the control panels for the cruise ship. We're in the control room. Now cut me out you pink bastard! Fine, now hold still. **ZAP! **Smitty was singed as buu used his pink laser beams to cut the rope. Well, at least I'm free smitty wheezed as he slowly jogged everyone else to the door to the security room. But, inside was not an empty room. Instead Kazuhara that dumb blonde pervert was sitting in a black chair. Kazuhara you dick! What are you doing in …. but lamps attention was turned away from him as she sees that every camera was placed in all of the girls on the cruise ships' rooms! That's it I'm getting tired of this douche! With that lamp grabbed Kazuharas hair, jumped up and pile-drived him into the solid concrete.

It was only an hour before kid buu, lamp and everyone was escorted of the cruise ship by the police. Well, we better get going lamp told jackey as she waved good-bye. Umm, you don't think we could live with you right smitty asked. I guess so, lamp replied back. Great! as both of the two super powered siblings ran in and leaped onto the couch. Well, my life can't possible get any weider. Yes it can, lamp added as she strolled into her mansion. Yeah, I guess your right, kid buu stated as he chased after her like a lost little kid, and closed the white door.

**Ok, finally, I am finally freaking finished with this god damn long chapter. Well, please leave comments if you have to. Also try and give me some ideas about what to do for the other chapters. Thanks and stay tuned for the next, and probably long chapters of my fan fiction! J **


	6. Love is such A strange thing

*Love is such A strange thing*

Ok, in this chapter, the 4 best friends are going back to school. As the title states, there will be some romantic tension going on. Please comment on these chapters. If you don't think it's that good, I'll try and you guys can give me ideas to fix it up. Now, lets get this chapter started. Also, I want you to know that I watch a lot of anime, so be prepared if things go crazy. For this chapter kid buu is starting to develop some strong feelings for lamp, but, she doesn't feel the same way. Now, give me comments, or reviews, about the story, and or chapter.

It was early in the morning at lamps mansion were smitty, lamp, buu, and jackelyn, were sitting down eating breakfast. They were all dressed in their Japanese uniforms(even kid buu!) while they were eating some oatmeal, lamp was reading an important e-mail from the school's science teacher. Hey guy, for science were going to be talking about the humans anatomy, you know the study of someone's body structure, like your heart. *The human heat. Kid buu thought as he shoved a spoonful of oats in his mouth. What a strange thing it is. Kid buu never really thought about someone's heart before. He didn't even consider on how his own heart works. Even though he knew nothing about it he knew only one thing about it that he despised the most. LOVE! Love was the only thing he could never learn. (ironic how he learns everything he sees.) Why is love so strong?* That question would go through his mind every time he heard or saw someone with anything that deals with love. But, since he started being good he started learning new things that he never even knew. So, maybe the science teacher might know something about this love stuff, he groaned silently. Come on buu, were going to be late! You know how strict the teachers are about us being late. Oh, sorry lamp, I was just thinking about today's class. Well, stop thinking and lets get the hell outta here already! Before saying anything else kid buu grabbed smitty, while lamp grabbed jackey and teleported them all to school.

Okay class, today we'll talk about the most important part of the body, the heart. Great, now I'll have some notes about this love stuff buu smiled awkwardly. As he grabbed his note pad Kazuhara popped out of nowhere. Psst, Kazuhara, leave us alone it's eight o'clock in the morning, get the hell out already! Oh come on buu, you know that all this talk about love is making you think about your girlfriend! The fuck, girlfriend, I don't have a girlfriend. What! But aren't you and lamp dating? No, we're just friends buu stated blushing towards lamp. Well, that changes everything, Kazuhara laughed grabbing a tank full of gas. Meet the love ray, it'll turn the person who's hit with it fall in love with them for life. For example I'll use lamp as my love ray target first, Kazuhara whispered to buu. Grrr, buu's face turned red with anger and grabbed the ray from the blonde dish rag. Give it back you jerk! No, I won't let you make lamp your mate!

Overhearing the commotion behind lamp, jackey, and everyone else in the class including the teacher turned around. Mr. buu, and Mr. Kazuhara, do you mind if you could stop fighting! No, teacher, Kazuhara is trying to make lamp his mate, buu screamed. What the hell, buu kick his ass for me, better yet I'll do it for you. As she came closer, lamp noticed that buu's shar black painted fingernails were starting to pierce a large hole into the gas tank. Buu, I don't think you should be gripping onto the tank so tightly. What! Lamp do you want to be his wife? Oh, hell to the no! But it was to late already. In a short amount of time, the toxic love gas sprayed kid buu in the face with powerful force. As he fell down, the spray filled the room making everyone fall in love with the first person they see. Uhh, what the heck happened lamp coughed up smoke as she woke up. Lamp got up and saw that everyone was looking at each other as if in love. Hey buu, something's wrong here. Lamp, there's something I love more than sweets. W-whats that supposed to mean!? it means I love you he said licking hi lips hungrily whil smirking at the poor girl. Kid buu, this isn't you, we're friends remember. Oh lamp, he whispered to her as he backed her up against the wall, how can we be friends if we both love each other so much grabbing her right hand. No, this is wrong, this shouldn't be happening. Don't worry lamp, I'll make your body feel better, he said slyly while pressing his small pink rubbery lips against her soft ones. Her screams were muffled as buu leaned in upward. (considering he's 5ft 2, and lamp is 5ft 9.) Lamp clawed at buu's face as possible, but it seemed by being hit in the face for all his life, he was quite amused. Stop, that now buu, a confident, but female like voice commanded the little pink terror as if he was a dog. Interrupting my first kiss was very unforgivable, buu stated as he let go off lamps now numb body. He wanted to make lamp love him the way he loved her, but that'll have to wait. Turning around slowly kid buu noticed that standing behind him was lamps angry best (vampire) friend. You shouldn't be touching lamp like that, it's sick! Hah! You don't know what I could do. Then lets get this settled. Yes, lets.

At the exact same time kid buu and jackelyn rushed at each other and started fighting each other head on. Although she tried her best to keep up with him, but buu precisely calculated every move and defeated each of her attempts to attack him. No, I-I can't let you hurt her jackey heathed breathlessly as she quickly passed out. Now, my love, we shall have our fun. Walking over as slow as he normally does, lamp started to regain consciousness. Buu, what are you doing? Oh, nothing, my love. Your love! That's it, snap out of it as lamp slapped kid buu across the face thirty times. Snap out of it! As lamp slapped him one more time kid buu grabbed both of her wrists and wrapped his head tentacle around her waist. I love it when you play hard to get buu chuckled as lamp looked at him with disgust. *Man, buu's actually enjoying this. There's only one thing to do!* You're all mine now buu whispered as he kissed lamp on the cheek. Okay buu you asked for this. I don't like you because I have … ABOYFRIEND! The words just blurted out of her mouth so suddenly. NOOOOOOO! Buu couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kid buu was filled with such rage that he threw lamp to the side and started a rampage. After going crazy for three minutes buu teleported to god knows where. Well, at least everyone is okay.

By the time school was finished lamp, smitty and jackelyn were walking instead of flying home from school. That and smitty couldn't fly. So, lamp who's your boyfriend? What!? lamp started blushing to the question. I don't have a boyfriend. I just told kid buu that so he won't fall in love with me. Spoke to soon, right fluff bunny. Call me that again and I'll snap your neck! Jackey threatened her little brother. Guys, quit it she warned them as she spotted buu sitting in lamps favorite cherry blossom tree. Buu, you bastard I've been looking for you everywhere! Ahem, don't you mean we've been looking for him? Yeah, sure, whatever. What I'm saying is that I'm sorry for what I said at school today, I hope you can forgive me. Why should I, you have a boyfriend good for you, why should I care. Dude, I was lying to make you snap out of that lovey dovey stuff. You, you, mean that you're not dating anyone? Yes! Buu screamed at the top of his lungs. Man, buu's got it bad. Whispered smitty. Without noticing what he was doing buu just started dancing in mid-air by all the good news.

That's the end of this chapter. In the next chapter, we find out some things no one has ever found out about lamps family and herself. I'll also make a part where yukinari is talking to Satan and learning some new techniques as well. Well, that's it for this chapter. Write a review of you do or don't like this or the other chapters. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	7. A blast from the past

* A blast from the past*

So, in this chapter all of lamps friends will find out about her past. Also, I know the chapters aren't perfect. But please right a review. Well, at least I have a lot of people reading my fanfic. Right people! Hello? Oh crap, this cannot be happening. Well, on to the chapter. P.S. this chapter might be the creepiest one out of the rest of the chapters. Ehh, I shouldn't say that since I'm only on the seventh chapter. Oh well. Enjoy!

It was nine o'clock at nighttime when everyone was getting ready to sleep. It was a dreary night indeed. As lamp was going through her closet to find a nice nightgown to sleep in. While rummaging through her large yet crowded closet, lamp noticed an antique looking box with pink and black lines covering it. What the? What is this box doing in my closet? Grabbing the box lamp looked it over from head to toe. Wow, this box looks old, I wonder if I could open it. Sitting it down on the queen sized bed lamp punched it with little effort and it cracked open. Lamp peered into the small box and found two small blonde rag-dolls dressed in school uniforms. Holly shit! Lamp ran down to show her friends but found them yelling at each other for no reason. How many times do I have to tell you to shut the hell up! All of them were staring silently at lamp, but not because she told them to shut up. This was because lamp forgot to wear a towel. Yeah! Daddy likey! Smitty growled. You perv, jackey snapped, like having x-ray vision isn't enough. Ugh, I'll be right back lamp sneered in disgust. Teleporting back into her room, lamp grabbed her white nightdress and quickly dressed herself. Back downstairs, all three of lamps friends were fighting over whatever they were fighting about earlier. Dudes shut the hell up for a second, and look what I found in my closet. She stretched her hand out and showed the two dolls that were carefully sitting in her cupped hands. Seriously? You still play with dolls. Buu cackled. Well, I don't play with them, I just collect them. Lamp snapped back. Wait, I've seen these dolls before, jackelyn chimed in, aren't these those dolls you used to play with when you were four? Yeah, I wonder how they got in my closet. Well, we shouldn't be thinking about it that much, lets go to sleep. Buu said smiling showing his fanged teeth. "Good night" everyone whispered to themselves as they tucked each other to sleep.

It was nighttime on majinor too, so pretty much everyone in the universe was practically asleep. Man, who knew training was hard sighed Yukinari. It was the fourth day of his training and he's already tired. Walking to the bedroom Majin Satan told him to sleep in yukinari walked past a pink colored door. Hmm, I wonder whose room this is. Reaching for the handle, he noticed it was already opened and just walked in. Oh no! This is lamps old room. Looking around the pink room filled with dolls, Yukinari spotted a picture. Hey, this is Lord Satan, but who's this little girl standing next to him? He questioned himself. That girl is my daughter you imbecile. Aah! He was so scared he knocked down one of lamps family albums. How is that lamp? The girl in the photo looks just like an eight-year-old blonde human. (In lamps human form people, she looks like android eighteen but with red pupils, and bigger boobs.) That's lamps human form, and her mother happens to be a human as a matter of fact. Holy shit! You see punynari, as lamp grew up as a child, things were, rather difficult. She had amazing skills, but she couldn't control them. When lamp was four, she had a split-personality disorder. Instead of being, kind she used to hurt people just like kid buu does. I can't believe this, how did she become a majin then? Pausing for a brief moment he sighed looked up and tried to remember, even though he didn't want to. The majin war happened. The war was chaotic, and no one cared about who died that day. During the war lamp was playing outside. However, majins were actually human looking before the nuclear rays damaged our DNA. I grabbed her as quickly as I could but it didn't work. The virus seeped into her brain when she breathed in the toxic air. Something about her changed that day. Right after the war, her mother died while lamp was doing her routine at a gymnastics competition. Did you ever tell her that her mother died, yukinari asked scratching his blue hair. No, she'd just be an emotional wreck told her. In fact, the only thing she knew about her mother was what she looked like. Plus, Rosalind only lived for 3 weeks after lamp was born. Please, yukinari, from the bottom of my heart do not tell lamp. And if you do, I will fucking murder you in you sleep with my flaming pitchfork! Oh. I'll just keep this a secret then yukinari stammered as he glared into Satan's blood red eyes. Good! Now go to bed!

Looking at the dolls in the middle of the night, lamp started to have flashbacks. She remembered getting the dolls from a creepy old majin who said he didn't want them anymore. She thought it was weird, but hey. Some people in the world are just fucked up like that, ya know. At the end of her flashback lamp saw a tiny keypad stuck to both of the two dolls arms. She touched one and it glowed a bright pink beam. Thank you for activating me master, the girl doll said as she looked just like lamp in her human form. (Lamp doesn't know about this form yet, and the two dolls, are twins and 10 years old.) Wow, she whispered as she touched the boy dolls' keypad. Master, how shall I serve you? The boy stated. (p.s. they look like sin and ren kagamine, two of the famous vocaloid singers from Japan.) What are your names? Lamp asked. I am sin kagamine, and I am ren kagamine, they spoke lowly at the same time. Great, now I have two new friends that can protect me from whatever shit happens on this damn planet. Lamp whispered to them. Well, you guys should just go to sleep; I'll talk to you guys later on, okay? Understood. Each of them nodded. Turning around with the blanket over her lamp felt sin laying on her left, and ren on the right side. *I guess my life is pretty much crazy* lamp sighed and dreamt of what life might have been if her family weren't monsters, demons, or secret agents, and wizards.

**I cant believe this chapter took me so long to upload. But in the next chapter I hope I can make it little bit longer. So review my story, and, I'll see you guys next time on T.H.N.M.L. (the heroine named majin lamp in abbreviations.) peace out! **


	8. Fundraising Time

*Fundraising Time*

**in this chapter, the gang is at school and they have to do a fundraiser. Prior to this chapter I just want you guys to know you can use lamp in your fanfic if you want. I don't mind. Ok, so, the guys are going to make a new friend, and someone's going on a date! That's all I can tell for now. So keep on reading!**

"**Okay kids, it's time for today's fundraiser." The principal stated. "Hey buu, you know you have to have bring food if someone bids on you?" lamp questioned cocking her head to the left. "Sure I did," he said cheerfully holding a brown picnic basket. "Good, let's just make sure no one bids on me". Lamp suggested. **

**At the auditorium, every student in the school was seated in a chair, holding wads of money, whispering to each other on who they're going to bid on. "Quiet down children. The principal demanded. Now let's meet the candidates. Majin lamp, Jackelyn, lisa, and Amy. Now, how about we start the bid at $50!" "$90!" A red-head screamed from the back of the auditorium. "$200." Another boy squeaked. **

**While all of this is going on kid buu was counting all of the money he had. "Ok, $10,000, that'll be enough money to bid on lamp since everyone loves her. Buu said in a jealous manner. **

"**Alright boys, we've already bid on the rest of the girls, we need you to make up your minds on how much money you want to spend on lamp." The principal shouted angrily at all of the love struck boys. **

"**Man lamp, this is crazy, these guys need to make up their minds or we're going to be here forever." Jackelyn called out.**

"**I know, but their boys, they won't give up until they have the last word." Lamp told her while shaking her head.**

**Suddenly, someone screamed out a large amount of money from the back. "$10,000!" buu shouted angrily.**

"**Wooow." "I can't top that." Som of the other kids said while glaring at buu as he calmly strolls down the stairs to claim his prize. "Now, I'll claim my girl now, buu said level-headidly. **

"**Not so fast." A short blonde-haired boy called out. It was a new kid named Conrad who was the second smartest kid in the school. (The first one of course was lamp.) "I have $1,000,000." He said with a smug face. **

"**we have a winner!" said the principal. **

"**Darn, I nearly had her," screamed buu in utter rage.**

**After school, all Conrad and Lamp did was talk to each other and ate ice-cream. Soon after that, Lamp introduced Conrad to jackelyn who had crushes on each other, but didn't bother to tell each other. Now all of them became friends and Conrad lives with lamp, buu, smitty, and jackelyn, because he's an orphan.**

**See you next time on T.H.N.M.L. **


End file.
